The most Sheentastic fic in the world!
by isso8
Summary: The Musical Compitition Thingy, Compitition is being held at Linbergh Elementry, and Sheen is desprate to be Libby's partner in the Pairs Competition. Sorry, not enough space to tell you as much as I wanted.


Hey everyone! It's me, isso8! I'm comin' here with a brand-new fic that You're sure ta' enjoy. If you don't enjoy it, let's just say that you'll be sorry if you don't keep it a secret. Heh-heh. Now let's get on with the story.

SIGN UP FOR THIS YEAR'S "MUSICAL COMPETITION THINGY" (MCT) COMPETITION!

EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL MUST SIGN UP. WANNA KNOW WHY? CUZ' THE WINNER IN EACH CATAGORY, WILL RECIVE TWO TICKETS TO THEIR FAVORITE BAND.

CATAGORYS ARE:

PAIRS COMPETITION, AND SOLO COMPETITION. (SOLO COMPETITION ONLY FOR 5TH GRADE OR LOWER.)

SHOW UP AT THE FRONT OF THE SCHOOL THIS SATURDAY AT 5. (PM)

Note: This chapter takes place on a Monday, but there was no school, because none of the teachers showed up. So everyone just hung around until the school day was over. (I know this would never happen in real life!)

A purple poster posted on the wall read just what was up there. Everybody had better like music, cuz' EVRYONE, no matter what. Has to sign up. People in the 6th grade or higher, were already looking for partners and it was still the same day they found out about contest! (The school committee was REALLY late in posting the poster.)

One special person (Or thing.) already had a person in mind. That person/thing was Sheen. The object of my fic.

Sheen walked down the hallway, expecting to easily capture a partner. he walked into the school room, not knowing that the object of his strange type of love wasn't going to instantly be his partner. "Ex-squeeze me." Sheen said making his way past some of his class mates that were leaving the room. Sheen walked right into the classroom, and right up to his love, Libby. "Hey, Sheen!" Libby greeted him. Sheen always loved it when she said his name. "H-hey Libby." Sheen replied back. "I was just thinking." He said. (Sheen thinking? WOW!) "I need a partner for the MCT competition thingy, and I was wondering..my queen, willeth thoueth beeth myeth partnereth?" Sheen was sure Libby would say yes, but she hesitated for a moment. "Well," Sheen asked impatiently. "You know what the prize is if you win a compition?" Libby tested Sheen. "Two tickets to your fav. band's next concert!" Sheen didn't get what Libby was going at. "That means, that if we win, you and I can go to the concert together. But, we won't win, because you and music just don't mix." Sheen still was clueless. All he wanted as Libby to say yes. "Sheen," Libby announced. "I will be your partner IF you can impress me more than any of the other boys who need partners." At this Sheen was instantly crushed. He would NEVER be able to beat out Nick. (The only boy who didn't have a partner.) "W-what?" Sheen stuttered, but Libby had already left the room. "OH NO!" Cried. "Now I'll NEVER be Libby's partner! WHY MUST LIFE BE SO CRUEL? WHY?" All Sheen could do was drop to the floor and scream like a baby.

Meanwhile, outside, behind a tree, in private...

Jimmy Neutron, the boy genius who is the main person in the show "Jimmy Neutron" was outside, behind a tree, in private. Working on an invention. He busily scribbled in his notepad, tring to get an idea of what his invention should look like. He was so busy, he didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him. "Neutron!" The person yelled. Jimmy jumped, caught off guard. He turned and saw Cindy standing right in front of him. "What do you want?" Jimmy shouted. "Can't you see that I'm busy?" Cindy shifted her weight from one foot, to another, uncomfortably. "Um, Neutron?" Cindy said nervously, looking around to make sure no one was watching. "I need some help." Jimmy was totally stunned. "WHAT?" He yelled in disbelief. "You're asking for MY help? What have you done with Cindy, Imposter!" Jimmy was about to tackle Cindy, but Cindy knocked Jimmy to the ground with her karate moves. "Listen, "Genius," I just need help finding a partner for the MCT competition." "Oh, that," Jimmy replied sarcastically. "I'm "Really" glad the school is forcing us to compete. I'll probably be horrible on purpose. That might show them. Course, I'd probably get suspended for it. Why do you need my help? Nick probably will be your partner." "I don't want Nick to be my partner," Cindy responded. "All he does is flip his hair, and he doesn't have as much musical talent as you-I mean-Um, Uh, Look! A meteor!" Jimmy turned around and saw nothing. "Look, if you need a partner so bad, why don't you ask Libby for help?" Cindy knew Libby would be spending all her time with Sheen, so she didn't even consider Libby helping her. "By now the only boy left is Nick, so you'll have to be his partner." Jimmy put in. Cindy realized that the only other girl left was Sophia, and Jimmy certaintly wasn't going to be her partner. He had barly even said two words to her. Jimmy would HAVE to be Cindy's partner. Now it was time to go in for the kill "Who is your partner going to be?" Cindy asked. Jimmy had expected Cindy to say that, but he somehow hadn't come up with an answer. "Uhhh, I don't know." Jimmy replied. "Who is left?" Cindy replied. "I am." Cindy replied. "I see," Jimmy answered. "I guess my partner will be this notepad." "Why don't you give up, Jimmy?" Cindy asked. "You know you'll have to be my partner." "Or, I could run away and never return." Jimmy replied stubbornly. "C'mon, Jimmy!" Cindy encouraged. "What's the worst that could happen." "Alright! Alright!" Jimmy gave up. "I'll be your partner, but only cuz' I absolutely HAVE to, OK?" "Ok." Cindy replied joyfully.

So Jimmy and Cindy became partners.

The end of chapter one.

To be continued...

How was that? Grade it, Ok?

Like this: "I give it an A+"

Just like your teacher would if it was a big math test!

BE HONEST!

Chapter two will be soon.

isso8 


End file.
